Verde Mar
by Naty Mu
Summary: [Para el Intercambio de regalos: Perlas y Relicarios del foro El diente de León] Siguiendo la tradición familiar del distrito 4, Finnick lleva a su hijo a pescar por primera vez.


**Verde Mar**

* * *

_**Para el intercambio**__**"Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para Elenear28, quien pidió una historia sobre Finnick y su hijo: **_

_"En una realidad alternativa Finnick no murió en la guerra(…), me gustaría ver a Finnick con su hijo en el Cuatro en una ocasión muy especial: la primera vez que le enseñan a pescar. Annie puede aparecer o puede ser un momento de chicos, lo que quiero ver es la naturaleza de la relación de estos dos personajes y la manera en que se siente Finnick de haber podido tener un hijo al que ama profundamente luego de una vida de violencia y abusos."_

_Canción al final: "Blue" de Beyoncé (con su hija Blue Ivy)_

* * *

La caleta tiene un olor particular. Es difícil de explicar a quien no lo ha sentido, pues es una danza armónica de aromas fuertes y atrapantes que emerge de la unión divina de múltiples elementos. Una nariz inexperta sólo podrá percibir el fuerte olor que expelen los pescados y mariscos al sol, que por su naturaleza poderosa y desagradable suelen tapar los matices más suaves. Pero yo, que me he criado en caletas y playas y olas puedo sentirlos debajo, encima y alrededor: la salinidad del mar, la madera mojada, el sudor de los pescadores y la arena caliente.

Dicen que el olfato es el sentido más evocativo de todos. Una sola olfateada te puede trasportar a recuerdos tan antiguos como olvidados hasta ese momento. Como vencedor de los sexagésimos quintos juegos del hambre, ex prostituto presidencial y veterano de la guerra de liberación, recordar no es algo que me parece muy seductor. Existen demasiadas posibilidades de malos recuerdos, de flashbacks, de pesadillas.

Pero el olor de las caletas permanece intacto en mi mente como algo agradable, bueno, seguro. Me recuerda a mi padre, uno de tantos pescadores que vivieron aquí en el cuatro, quien solía traerme a la caleta desde que aprendí a sentarme. Es la usanza en nuestro distrito. No es raro que aprendamos a nadar antes que a caminar.

Annie dice que somos como gente de mar. No gente de mar como dice la gente de afuera, no gente que trabaja en el mar. Somos gente que pertenece al mar. Nacimos a sus orillas, crecimos entre sus olas, y aunque hacemos nuestras casas en la arena, no hay día que no volvemos a sus aguas. Somos sirenas y tritones que hemos escapado de nuestro hábitat natural pero nunca podemos alejarnos mucho porque el océano nos llama.

Nick tiene sólo 4 años, pero sé que ya siente ese llamado.

Dejo el tridente en casa. Aún no es momento de enseñarle a Nick a utilizarlo. El pescar con tridente o lanza requiere de paciencia y precisión que a su escasa edad aún no desarrolla. No, empezaremos con las redes y las cañas, como me enseño mi padre, y su padre a él.

Nick aún está medio dormido cuando salimos y se acurruca en mi pecho para seguir durmiendo.

—Despierta, pequeño cangrejo. Las truchas ya están despiertas—le susurro al oído.

Nick abre un ojo y me mira molesto: —Es demasiado temprano, deberían volver a la cama—se queja y vuelve a desaparecer en mi pecho, su cabello cobrizo lo único visible de su cabeza.

Los primeros peces que aprendí a pescar fueron truchas. Los pescadores siempre las buscaban, fingiendo que habían sido atrapadas accidentalmente en las redes, para asegurar pescado fresco en la mesa. La carne de trucha es muy sabrosa, pero al estar tan llena de espinas su popularidad con la gente de Capitolio era inexistente. Así, cuando los agentes de paz revisaban los botines del día cada mañana, las truchas quedaban para el pescador, quien era libre de cambiarlas por algo más o llevarlas para el almuerzo de su familia.

Recuerdo haberme quejado yo también con mi padre, pero él siempre insistió que a las truchas había que buscarlas temprano en la mañana.

—Las aguas están más quietas, Finn, y llenas de peces porque aún no hay llegado los demás pescadores para ahuyentarlos.

—Pero, si venimos todos los días, ¿cómo no saben que vendremos?

Mi padre se reía entonces, divertido ante la idea de que los peces pudieran descubrir nuestra rutina de pesca. —Les gusta el agua a esta hora porque está más helada que cuando el sol está más alto—me respondía finalmente.

Para cuando llegamos al bote, Nick ya se ha despertado y mira con interés el saco de lombrices que usaremos de cebo. Ya le he enseñado a bobinar el sedal, por lo que en cuanto le pido que lo haga, pega un salto y se sienta con la caña entre sus diminutas piernas, colocando toda su atención en el sedal y el carrete. Sus manos se mueven con experticia, como si llevara haciéndolo por años en vez de haberlo aprendido hace dos semanas.

Mi padre siempre decía "la pesca es como la poesía: hay que nacer pescador."

Con el equipo listo y arriba del bote, empujo el bote hacia el océano justo cuando los primeros rayos del sol asoman por el horizonte. Nick observa los colores embelesado, pero en cuanto me siento a su lado me sonríe con alegría. Siento mi corazón hincharse de un sentimiento embriagador y poderoso.

Sin pensar, amarro el cebo al anzuelo cómo me enseñó a hacerlo Mags. Una puntada de dolor atraviesa mi pecho, pero no dejo que Nick lo vea. En su lugar, le enseño el truco. A Mags le hubiera gustado poder enseñárselo ella misma, pero es gracias a su sacrificio que estamos aquí. Al sacrificio de Mags y de tantos otros que lucharon por la libertad de estar aquí, en el mar abierto, y ya no tener que preocuparnos de cumplir la cuota para el Capitolio. De poder amar libremente y criar a nuestros hijos sin temer que vayan a los juegos.

Observo a Nick mirar la seda perderse en el agua y recuerdo cuando supe que Annie lo estaba esperando. Estaba en el hospital, después de casi morir desgarrado por mutaciones de lagartijas gigantes. Sino fuera por Castor, quien me empujó hacia la escalera donde me esperaba la mano de Gale, habría muerto por la explosión del holo a la que recurrió Katniss para salvarnos.

No pude volver a mirar a los ojos a Pollux por largo rato después de que su hermano diera su vida por mí.

El resto de la misión me es una nebulosa de recuerdos confusos. Sólo recuerdo bien la culata del arma que me golpeó la cara cuando llegué al Círculo de la Ciudad. El golpe me dejó inconsciente y con una cicatriz cubriéndome la ceja y la mejilla de recuerdo. Desperté en el hospital, rodeado de los brazos de Annie, quien se había dormido llorando en mi regazo.

Inicialmente pensé que lloraba preocupada por mí, seguro de que debía de tener un aspecto terrible para hacerla llorar de esa forma. Pero para cuando despertó y se hubo calmado, me lo confesó todo. Había descubierto su embarazo a la semana de mi partida del distrito trece y desde entonces se la había pasado preocupada que algo me fuera a ocurrir.

—¡No puedo cuidar de este hijo sola, Finn!—murmuró a mi oído antes de romper en sollozos una vez más.

—No tienes que hacerlo—la intenté confortar. —Y puedes hacer mucho más de lo que crees, pequeña. Sé que vas a amar a esa criatura con todo tu ser y que será increíblemente afortunada de tenerte de madre.

Se volvió a dormir en mi regazo, pero yo no pude volver a dormirme ya. Mi cabeza parecía estar llena de bulla, como si un grupo de grillos hubiera decidido dar un concierto en su interior. Iba a ser padre. En silencio le agradecí a Castor por su sacrificio una vez más, y le prometí vivir bien en su nombre.

Ya está claro cuando la caña de Nick se mueve. La tomamos juntos, dejando que el pez se mueva libremente por unos momentos antes de acercarlo y sacarlo del agua: —Hay que dejarlo que se canse primero—le repito a Nick las palabras que me decía mi padre. —Así luchan menos cuando los acerques.

Nick asiente vigorosamente, visiblemente emocionado de haber pescado algo por primera vez. Pese a que no nos estamos resistiendo al movimiento, puedo sentir que es un pez grande. Acerco la red al borde, mientras empezamos a manejar al pez hacia el bote.

—Muy bien, Nick. Lo que viene es difícil así que lo haré yo y tú observarás—le digo a mi hijo por encima del chapoteo del agua. Nick asiente con entusiasmo. —La próxima vez lo haremos juntos.

Nick sujeta la caña mientras yo envuelvo al pez con la red. Es grande, mide casi un metro y parece pesar bastante. Sus escamas son de un color negro metálico en la mayoría de su cuerpo, con toques de azul aquí y allá, pero sus aletas son lo más distintivo, de un tono amarillo que destaca. No es un pescado común de la zona, pero me resulta familiar.

—Un atún—susurro sorprendido. Nunca había pescado uno antes, habiéndolos visto sólo en las ocasiones que algún pescador mostraba feliz su botín en la caleta, que no ocurrieron más que un puñado de veces. Nunca comí alguno de esos atunes, tampoco, como no lo hicieron los pescadores que lo atraparon: el atún era altamente codiciado en el Capitolio, considerado un manjar exótico. Y jamás lo habría probado, de no haber ganado lo juegos y asistido a más fiestas del Capitolio de las que puedo contar.

Sacudo de mi mente esos recuerdos y me concentro en sacarle el anzuelo al atún de la boca. Los atunes son de aguas más cálidas que las nuestras, generalmente habitando más al sur que nuestras costas, así que este espécimen ha de haberse separado de su cardumen.

Logro subirlo al bote con gran dificultad. Nick salta de alegría a mi lado, orgulloso de nuestra captura. —¿Lo comeremos en el almuerzo, papi? ¡Mami lo podría preparar frito!

—Creo que mami necesitará un poco de ayuda. Y nosotros también: para comerlo—me río. Nick se alegra aún más al escuchar esto y propone invitar a todos sus amigos de la Aldea. Ahora que los juegos ya no existen, las casas de la Aldea de Vencedores han sido habitadas por familias de sobrevivientes a la guerra cuyas casas fueron destruidas por los bombardeos. Quizás por la certeza de que nadie se atrevería a refugiarse en ellas, ni el Capitolio ni el Trece atacaron las Aldeas de ninguno de los doce distritos de Panem, así que lógicamente fueron las primeras opciones para ubicar a las familias con niños.

Es refrescante ver niños correr por los parques que rodean las casas, casas que antes sólo albergaban a vencedores destruidos por dentro, si no por los juegos, por los vicios o la prostitución a la que nos forzaba Snow. Pero, aún me cuesta borrar esos recuerdos. Quisiera poder reemplazarlos. Poder soñar con Nick y sus amigos corriendo y jugando a la pinta, en vez de ver niños muriendo en pantallas gigantes o en la guerra.

Dejo al atún entre las bancadas en que estamos sentados Nick y yo. Volvemos a lanzar la caña con un nuevo cebo en el anzuelo. No nos quedamos mucho tiempo después; cuando hemos atrapado un par de truchas y Nick empieza a ponerse inquieto con estar tanto callado y sin moverse, recogemos las sedas y remamos hacia la caleta.

A la distancia, puedo ver a Annie, su vestido azul pegándose a sus rodillas en donde el mar debió lamerlo, arena cubriendo sus piernas. Tiene la mirada perdida y no nota inmediatamente nuestra presencia. Annie siempre ha adorado al mar, incluso después de sobrevivir a la inundación que en sus juegos le adjudicaron la corona. El mar es salvaje e indomable, pero es auténtico. Es nuestra fuente de trabajo, confiable y poderosa. Es nuestro hogar.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! ¡Traemos un pescado gigante!—grita Nick tan emocionado que temo vaya a saltar al agua antes que lleguemos a la orilla. Afortunadamente no lo hace. Yo, en cambio, debo bajarme en cuanto el agua es demasiado poco profunda para seguir remando, y acerco el bote a la orilla con las manos.

Los labios de Annie me saludan, salinos y húmedos. Puedo asegurar que se bañó en el mar mientras nos esperaba, aunque su cabello ya se haya secado al sol. La rodeo con mis brazos, atrayéndola más hacia el mar, pero debo soltarla cuando siento a Nick impacientarse a nuestro lado.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami!—grita, intentando llamar la atención de su madre. Annie me sonríe antes de girarse hacia Nick y sacarlo del bote.

—Un pescado gigante, ¿eh?—le pregunta y es todo cuando tiene que decir para que Nick le cuente con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido en la mañana.

Con sólo un gesto, los demás pescadores se acercan para ayudarme a sacar al atún del bote. No bien ven el tamaño del pecado, me llenan de elogios.

—Fue el pequeño Nick—les digo, lleno de orgullo.

—Pues parece que será igual a su padre—dice el viejo Joseph, apretándome el hombro.

Hacemos una olla común ese día. Faenamos el atún y algunas de las truchas y, para delicia de los niños, preparamos pescado frito. Nos sentamos juntos, en las mesas donde antiguamente revisaban los botines los agentes de paz, ahora rodeadas de ensaladas preparadas por la gente de la caleta y los pescados que nos regaló hoy la mar.

Nick come su pescado y con orgullo le dice a sus amigos que él fue quien lo atrapó, ganándose miradas de admiración. Pero a penas termina el postre se queda dormido en el regazo de su madre, mientras ésta le canta y le acaricia el cabello.

Observando su cabello cobrizo y su piel tostada, me siento invadido por una paz infinita. Y, de pronto, ya no importa lo que hemos sufrido para llegar aquí. De pronto, lo haría todo de nuevo.

Tomo la mano libre de Annie y la aprieto. Ella me mira a los ojos entonces, pero no deja de cantar.

_Algunas veces,  
las paredes parecen cerrarse sobre mí_

_Pero cuando miro tus ojos,  
me siento viva_

_Algunos días,  
decimos palabras que no significan nada_

_Pero cuando me sujetas con fuerza,  
me siento viva_

_Podemos persistir por siempre  
Vamos, bebé, ¿no te aferrarás a mí?  
Aférrate a mí_

_Tu y yo, juntos  
Vamos, bebé, ¿no te aferrarás a mí?  
Aférrate a mí_

**FIN**

* * *

_Nota de Autor__: Me aprovecho de que ya es 12 de Febrero en la Isla de Kiritimati (o Isla de Navidad) porque me voy de viaje por un semana :)_

_Esta es la primera vez que escribo desde el punto de vista de Finnick. Según En Llamas, basándome en que recitó un poema de amor en su entrevista para el vasallaje, Finnick tiene un mundo interior sensible y romántico, poético. Espero que no quedara muy OOC, porque lo estoy colocando en una situación tan diferente a cualquiera de las que pudimos observar en el libro que mucho es interpretación mía. _

_Existen múltiples teorías de dónde se encuentran los distintos distritos de Panem que, con la excepción de el doce y el Capitolio, nunca son revelados con exactitud en los libros. Varios de ellos pueden inferirse por ciertos datos que nos aporta Katniss y de acuerdo a la industria a la que se dedican. Para los efectos de esta historia he localizado al distrito cuatro, al igual cómo lo hace la película "En Llamas" y el juego "The Hunger Games Adventure" (Fuente: wiki/Panem), en dónde se ubicarían actualmente los estados de California y la parte costera de Oregon. Particularmente, el estado de Oregon es famoso por su pesca deportiva, principalmente de salmones, truchas, pez gato y mariscos como almejas y cangrejos (Fuente:_ _ . .us/RR/fishing_ ). La mayoría de las truchas sólo se encuentran en agua dulce, pero unas pocas, como la cabeza de acero (o steelhead, en inglés) o Trucha Arcoíris pasan su vida adulta en el océano y vuelven, para desovar, al río donde nacieron, al igual que lo hace el salmón. Las truchas generalmente se alimentan de invertebrados blandos como las lombrices, o de insectos y crustáceos, aunque también depredan sobre otros peces (Fuente: wiki/Trucha). Por eso, Finnick eligió lombrices como carnada. Además, tengo la idea que por mucha tecnología que tuvieran en Panem, la pesca artesanal se realizaba principalmente con carnadas vivas (lombrices, moscas, otros peces), y no con carnadas artificiales. El atún que capturaron Finnick y Nick es un atún de aleta amarilla, oriundo de aguas marinas tropicales y subtropicales, que puede llegar a medir más de 2 metros y pesar unos 200 kilos (Fuente: dondepescar/107-ficha_tecnica_atun_aleta_amarilla). ¡Es muchísima comida para compartir!_

_Primera vez que aprendo tanto de pesca, lo que es una vergüenza porque soy nacida y criada en la ciudad turística de Viña del Mar, a veinte minutos del hermoso puerto de Valparaíso. Espero que disfrutaran la historia tanto como yo escribirla. _

_Un beso, Naty._


End file.
